


You're Not A Failure Eponine

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine takes a big test, and thinks she did terrible. Luckily, Cosette is there to try and cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not A Failure Eponine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is pretty shitty, but I wanted to write some Eponine and Cosette so here's this utter nonsense. I hope you enjoy it.

Eponine opened the door to her home, quickly shutting it and heading to her room. She had recently taken a giant test that would determine if she would pass for the semester or not, and she didn’t think that she had done to well. It was killing her inside, and she felt like shit because of it. Eponine laid down on her bed and groaned. 

“Eponine?” Cosette called out. “Is that you?”

“Yes, I’m in my room.” She answered. Cosette knocked on the door. “Come in.” 

“How did your test go?” She asked, entering her room.

“I fucked it up probably.” Eponine muttered. “There’s a big chance I didn’t pass.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“Cause I’m a failure, that’s why.” Cosette sat down next to her and ran her hand through Eponine’s hair. 

“Eponine, don’t say that. It isn’t true.”

“Yea it is. You’re dating a failure. I can’t even pass a stupid test.” Cosette looked at her sadly. It hurt her to see the woman she loved like this, especially when she knew that she couldn’t do that much.

“I don’t think you’re a failure Ponine. In fact, I think that you’re one of the smartest people I know. You’re absolutely brilliant.” She soothed. Eponine sighed and sat up, just to lie right back down in Cosette’s lap. “I love you very much.” 

“Love you too Cosette. Thanks for trying to comfort me.” At this point, Eponine just wanted to have her feel like she was able to help. Her words meant something, but they didn’t really help get rid of that feeling of stupidity inside of her.

“You’re welcome.”

 

A week and a half went by, and Eponine got her test back. She ran back to see Cosette as quickly as she could to deliver the news of her grade. 

“Cosette!!!” She called out. “Come here!” Eponine swung the door closed, looking around.

“Yes?” She asked, going to find her. Eponine ran up to her and hugged her as tight as she could. 

“I passed!!!” She said ecstatically. “I got an 86!” Cosette put her arms around Eponine and kissed her on the cheek.

“See, you’re not a failure! You did so well! I’m very proud of you.” She smiled.

“Thanks Cosette.” Eponine grinned, resting her forehead on Cosette’s. “You’re such a ray of sunshine, what would I do without you?”


End file.
